Grumpee Vs The Angry Toddler
by Glow60
Summary: Summary – Another Grumpee story – NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had been spending more time at work then with his family. The father is now having trouble with his youngest child; his little boy doesn't want to spend anytime with his daddy. The child only wants his Grumpee…Can Gibbs help the father and son.


**Grumpee Vs. The Angry Toddler**

By Glow60

 _Summary – Another Grumpee story – During the past couple of months, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had been spending more time at work then with his family. The father is now having trouble with his youngest child; his little boy doesn't want to spend anytime with his daddy. The child only wants his Grumpee…Can Gibbs help the father and son reconnect to what they use to have together?_

 _ **My Warnings…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** In the Grumpee stories, I am making Gibbs age closer to Mark Harmon's true age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 **Chapter 1**

Tony stands there watching as his beautiful wife Zoe was packing her and her daughter's clothes. Finally he asks, "Zoe…are you sure it's okay? I can take Abby with me or I can still get plane tickets for both Tony and me? We can always take a later flight?"

Zoe turns and studies her husband for a few seconds before she says, "No Spider, you have been planning this for a while. I can take Abby with me. She won't be a problem. I think our daughter being there might even help in my mother's recovery. It's not every day someone her age breaks her leg. I…also think this time away might be good thing for both you and our son."

Tony smiles…he is wondering to himself how it can be a good thing when he was going to be staying with someone who is unknowingly part of the problem. He decides to keep his thoughts to himself for now. He walks over and grabs his wife around the waist. He kisses her on the neck. "I am going to miss you two so much."

She smiles, "No…you're not. You and little Tony are going to have fun and forget all about us. Promise me…you will give it a try?"

Tony laughs, "I promise…but…I wouldn't say manual labor work or a little boy who hates his daddy at the moment…going to be fun."

"Our son…doesn't hate you."

Tony ignores her comment as he looks at his watch, "Well…Grump…ee is going to be waiting for us. If he has to wait too much longer he will take our son and leave me behind."

Zoe laughs out loud because knowing Gibbs after all these years she knew her husband wasn't joking.

Tony kisses Zoe one last time before he heads to his daughter's bedroom. When he peeks inside the room he finds his little girl is still asleep. He quietly enters her room and bends down so he can get a better look at her. He kisses her on the cheek. He whispers to her, "By my little princess…I am going to miss you but I will see you again in two weeks." He stands up and steals one last look at her before he heads off to his son's room.

It was still dark outside and he didn't want to wake his little boy up. He stands there just staring at the sleeping child. Little Tony is getting so big. Everyone keeps telling him, his son is just a carbon copy of him. They also tell him how much his little boy loves and idolizes him but he is not too sure about that these days. He finds it hard to believe especially after what happen yesterday when he tried to take him to the park. He can still hear his little boy telling him, _"NO DADDY! I want to go to Grump…ee's."_

His eyes began to water and his wipes them. At the moment he feels he let his little boy down. For the last couple of months, he has been spending more time at work and less time with his own family. Now that he has the time for his family he feels the little boy doesn't care if he is even around. He gently bends down and picks the sleeping child up and tries not to wake him. He takes his little boy out to the car and gently straps him into the carseat. It was thirty minutes later when he arrives at Gibbs' house; Tony parks his car in the driveway. He is surprise to see only Gibbs standing there. "Where are the others?"

"Burt is going to drive up to the cabin this afternoon. He has to take care of the few things for Abby before he leaves."

"What about McGee and his little rugrats?"

"They'll be there tomorrow. Delilah's parents made a surprise visit yesterday evening and she wants the twins to spend a little time with them before they leave on their Bahamas Cruise. Well DiNozzo…are you ready?"

Tony nods and Gibbs starts moving Tony's things to the back of his truck. The father opens the door behind the driver's seat so he can get to his little boy. Little Tony is still sound asleep and so the father is very careful not to wake the child as he moves him from one vehicle to the next. After the father has fastened the carseat to the back seat of the truck, he steps back and looks at the older man, "I guess we are ready to leave now."

Gibbs smiles and pats Tony on the shoulder, "Come on dad…let's get going."

Two hours later, they arrive at the cabin. When they are finished unloading their stuff, Gibbs decides they should go ahead and get all the grocery shopping done. By the time they arrive at the store, little Tony was awake. The little boy is all excited when he sees his Grump…ee. Gibbs opens the back door and unbuckles the little boy's seatbelt.

"Grump…ee…Grump…ee I miss you much."

Gibbs picks the little boy up and hugs him. "I miss you too…little man."

While Gibbs is holding his grandson, Tony leaves to get a shopping cart. When he returns, Gibbs places the little boy into the shopping cart seat. When the father tries to push the shopping cart, his little boy pushes his hands away, "NO! Grump…ee pushes me."

Tony was trying to hide his feeling as he asks, "You don't want daddy to push you?"

"NO! Grump…ee push me."

Tony looks at Gibbs and can see a slight grin in the older man's face. The father just stands there as the proud grandfather pushes his little grandson into the store. The hurt and rejected father follows slowly behind them. After they purchased what they needed the three head back to the log cabin.

While Tony carries everything inside, Gibbs begins putting the food away. A few seconds later, little Tony wants to help him but the little one keeps getting underfoot. Gibbs finally picks his grandson up and sits him down in his highchair. Gibbs gives him a Sippy cup with some milk in it and a little container of chocolate pudding. The child sits quietly while drinking his milk and eating his pudding.

When Tony was finished bringing everything inside, Gibbs tells him to sit down and relax. He was going to finish putting the groceries away and then he will make a late breakfast for them. Tony turns his attention to his son and sees he is eating chocolate pudding. Just as he was getting ready to say something to Gibbs about giving his little boy dessert before they eat; Gibbs sets a chocolate pudding cup and spoon down in front of him.

Tony smiles as he opens the pudding cup. He takes a bite of his pudding and turns to his son, "Little man…do you know what your Grumpee's number one rule is for his grandchildren?"

The little boy has no clue with his daddy was talking about so he just stares at him and shrug his shoulders.

Tony sticks his finger into his pudding and put a little dab of the chocolate pudding onto the tip of his son's nose, "Grumpee's rule number one is what happens at this log cabin stays at this log cabin. So don't tell your mommy about this…okay?"

While little Tony's tries to lick the chocolate off his nose he says, "Kay…Daddy."

Gibbs turns and smiles at the two. It seems the tradition of having rules will continue.

After they were finished with breakfast, Tony took care of the dirty dishes. When he was finished putting them away, he turns around to see his little boy sitting on Gibbs' lap. Gibbs had placed a blueprint on the table and told him to sit down.

Tony sits down and stares at his little boy. He had hope his Tony would want to sit in his lap but at the moment he knew it wasn't going to happen. He now felt a little jealous of Gibbs. The father quietly sat there as the older man went over the plans.

Every since the adult Abby announced that she was pregnant with her second child, Gibbs wanted to add two more rooms to the cabin. He wants each of the parents to have their very own room and the children have theirs. One room will be the boys and the other room will belong to the girls. When the three fathers heard about the project they all wanted to help in some way or another.

For the last month, Gibbs had been making trips up to cabin to supervise a local contractor who had laid the foundation and put up the outer structure of the two rooms. Gibbs would have like to have done some of the work himself but these days arthritis had set in his hands and plus he was just getting too old to do the lifting. Occasionally McGee and Burt had gone up there with him. It was hard for Tony to get away because; a little over two months ago NCIS Assistant Director Raines had been injured badly in a traffic accident. Since Tony was now Vance's most senior agent, he had to step in and help Vance with some of Raines' duties. So that meant Tony had to do a lot of traveling with very little time at home. While Tony was gone Zoe leaned heavy on Gibbs to help out with things around the house. At the time, little Tony was spending a lot of time with his Grumpee. The little boy was growing closer to Gibbs and further away from his father.

Two weeks ago, Raines was well enough to return to work. Tony was now able to go home at a normal time and spend time with his family. Vance had appreciated all his help and had given Tony some much needed time off. Zoe and little Abby seemed to be enjoying Tony's time home. As for little Tony all he wants to do was go visit Grumpee every chance he got. This did hurt Tony's feelings but the father didn't blame his little boy nor did he blame Gibbs in anyway. He could only blame himself for not being there for his son. When he was younger he had sworn to himself if he ever had children he would always be is their lives. Now here he was doing the same thing his father had done to him those many years ago.

These next two weeks Tony had planned to help Gibbs with the cabin and spend some time with his son. The father hopes he and his son could get closer.

Gibbs stands little Tony up on the bench and tells him to stay put while he gets a refill on coffee. Tony smiles as he points to the area where the boys' room was going to be. "Little man…this is where you are going to be sleeping."

The little boy leans on the table and looks at the blueprint. He is trying to figure out what the scribble on the paper was. Tony can see the confusion on the little boy's face. He smiles and points, "Let's see…this is mommy and daddy's room…this is Uncle McGee's and Aunt Delilah's room and this is Aunt Abby and Uncle Burt's room. You will be sleeping in this room with Johnny and L.J. Your sister Abby will be sleeping in this room with DeeDee."

Little Tony asks, "Where you sleep?"

Tony points, "Here in this room."

The little boy points to the room, "Mommy, daddy, Abby and me sleep here..."

"No…only mommy and daddy will be sleeping here. Your sister Abby will be sleeping in this room with DeeDee. You are going to be sleeping with Johnny and LJ. You will have fun."

"NO! I sleep here. Sleep with mommy, Abby and you. Here…"

Gibbs grins as he walks back to the table and sits down, "Nice going…DiNozzo. If I were you I would just put a pin in it for now. We can talk about this later once we get the rooms completed."

It was a little before dinner when Burt shows up. While Tony makes dinner, Gibbs sits with little Tony on his lap and catches Burt up on the plans for tomorrow.

After dinner, Tony carries his son into their room to get him ready for bed. Once the child is finished taking his bath, Tony dries him off and puts him into his favorite pajamas. Tony makes an attempt to put his son to bed but the little boy is still pretty wound up and doesn't want to go. The father finally gives up and takes the little boy outside with him. The frustrated father hands his son to Gibbs in hopes he will get his little boy to settle down. As soon as his little boy sits down in Gibbs lap the little becomes quiet.

Tony sits down in the rocking chair next to him, "I wish he would do that for me."

Gibbs knows for the last few months it had been very hard on Tony to spend any time with his family. These days Vance relies on Tony a lot because as it turns out not only is Tony a good agent but he is very good at dealing with people. Hell the last time Gibbs had talked to Vance, Leon had even admitted to him that he had been wrong those many years ago when he said, _"Our agents should look more like McGee than they do DiNozzo."_

Gibbs rocks the little boy for a while until the boy finally starts to shut his eyes. Gibbs hands the sleepy little boy back to his daddy. Tony smiles as he takes him into his arms. It wasn't long before the little boy was sound asleep. Tony rocks his little boy for a little while longer and then finally gets up and heads to bedroom.

Just before sunrise the next morning Gibbs gets up early to made some coffee. The smell woke up both Tony and Burt. They joined him in the kitchen. While they sit there and drank their coffee, they talked about the latest happenings in their families and work. McGee calls to let them know he and his boys should be there in about thirty minutes or so. Gibbs decides to go ahead and start making breakfast.

As soon as Gibbs starts cooking the bacon, little Tony pokes his head inside the kitchen. "Bacon?"

Gibbs smiles at the little boy, "Breakfast will be ready in a little while."

Tony gets up to take his little boy back into the bedroom to get him dressed but the little boy has other things on his mind, "NO! I want bacon."

Tony smiles at his little boy, "You can have bacon after you get dressed."

Tony could tell his little boy was getting ready to throw a tantrum, "No…I want to stay here with Grump…ee. I want bacon NOW!"

Tony was grateful when Gibbs intervenes and tells the little boy no bacon until he gets dressed.

Little Tony knows better then to argue with his Grumpee so he turns around and heads back his room. His father whispers a thank you to Gibbs and he follows behind the little boy.

By the time the two returned to the kitchen, McGee and his two boys have arrived and breakfast is ready. As Tony helps his son into his highchair, he can tell his little boy is still angry with him. Little Tony would not even look at him. When Gibbs sets the plate of food down in front of little Tony, the little boy asked his Grumpee to put jam on his toast. The father reaches to get the jam but the little boy tells him no. He had asked his Grumpee to do it. Gibbs tells the grandson he is busy. So…Tony again tries to reach for the jam but little Tony tells him he don't want it. The father puts the jam back and acts like nothing has happen but it did not go unnoticed between the others.

After breakfast, Tony and Burt did the dishes and put them away.

Since all the work was going to be done on the inside, McGee had setup a camera in his room so they could monitor the little boys playing. Ever so often one of the men would go into the room and check on boys to make sure everything was okay.

The men spent Monday working on the rooms and only taking breaks for lunch and dinner. After dinner they did stop what they were doing for the day and spent the rest of the time with the little boys before they had to go to bed.

By Tuesday noon, they were finally finished. All the rooms needed now were some furniture. It was a project Gibbs was looking forward to doing once he returns home.

Now that they were finished McGee stayed with the boys, while Gibbs, Tony and Burt headed into town. They rented four ATVs that they were going to take camping with them. Gibbs had heard about several waterfalls and wanted to go check them out.

The next day as soon as the sun was up they had everything packed and ready to go. Gibbs gets on his ATV and takes the lead. He wants to take them to a beautiful waterfall he had been hearing about up in the mountains. The fall was supposed to have a nice pool of water at the bottom of it. He figures they could stay a couple of nights there and then head to a couple of other spots.

The trip to the waterfall went without a hitch. When they arrived at their destination, they parked their vehicles not too far from the falls. Burt, McGee and Tony worked on sitting up the tents; while Gibbs had the little boys help him gather the wood for the campfire. When they were all finished, Gibbs starts the campfire and began working on lunch.

After lunch they cleaned up their mess and head to see the waterfall. The fall was beautiful and it did have a very nice little pool at the bottom of it. Gibbs sat on the bank and couldn't help but smile when he saw McGee and Burt playing with the twins. McGee had mention to him a few weeks back that Delilah had signed their boys up for swimming classes and he could tell it.

Gibbs turns his attention to little Tony who was just wading in the water. Tony the father tries to get his little boy to come into the water but the little boy kept shaking his head, "No Daddy…water cold."

The father continues to try and talk his little boy into joining him, "Tony…once you are in the water it won't be so bad."

"I SAID NO DADDY! I stay with Grump…ee." Seconds later, the little boy steps out of the water and runs to Gibbs. He picks the little boy up and then sits him on his lap. Gibbs looks at the father and could tell he felt rejected. Gibbs tries to talk the little boy into going with his dad but little Tony hugs his Grumpee and won't look at his daddy.

That night after everyone had gone to bed, it was only Gibbs and Tony sitting by the campfire. Gibbs could tell Tony had something on his mind, "DiNozzo…spill it."

From the light of the campfire, Gibbs could tell Tony was upset and he knew why. The younger man rubs his hands together as he said, "I missed up and my little boy is mad at me now. I don't blame him for how he feels. I can only blame myself."

"Tony…you had a job to do."

Tony nods as he says, "I know…but when my babies were born I promised them both I would always be there for them. I lied to them…I am just like my dad. I very seldom see them. My little girl seems to be okay but my little boy will barely speaks to me now. If I try to take him to the park or somewhere all he wants to do is be with his Grumpee. Gibbs…I can't compete with you."

"Tony…I am sorry."

Tony shakes his head, "No…not your fault…or my son's fault…it is mine. I should have just told Vance no."

"Tony…you had a job to do and from what Vance said you did one hell of a job. He told me you were a natural at it."

Tony smiles just at little before he says, "But at what cost? Right now…I feel like I let my little boy down."

Gibbs could tell Tony was both tired and upset, "Tony…why don't we get some sleep. Tomorrow between the two of us maybe we can figure something out. I think two full grown men should be able to outthink a toddler."

Tony grins as he asks, "Do you want to bet on that? Don't forget he is a DiNozzo."

Gibbs laughs, "That is a bet I don't want to take."

The two men head to their own tents. Tony lies down next to his little boy. He loves this child with all his life and hopes he can earn his little boy's love back. He slips under the covers and reaches with his left arm to turn out the lamp. He lays there in the dark for a few minutes until he joins his little one in sleep.

In the early morning hours, Tony wakes up to hears the sounds of the birds chirping. He looks down and sees he is alone. He quickly gets up and opens the tent flap. He pokes his head outside and is relieved to see his little boy is safe with Gibbs. Gibbs whispers something to the child and the little boy looks at his father and waves, "Grump…ee making pancakes for us."

Tony walks toward his little boy and sits down next to him. Gibbs hands the child to him. "Tony…you sit with your daddy…because Grumpee is going to need both of his hands to make the pancakes."

Little Tony smiles, "Kay."

Tony grins as he holds his little boy. At the moment his son seems to be content to sit in his lap but that all changes once the pancakes were ready. Gibbs hands the little boy his plate with the pancakes, little Tony takes his plate and sits down on the ground right next to his Grumpee. Tony had a hurt look on his face and it didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs.

A few minutes later the rest of the group joins them in breakfast. Tony is envious of McGee when he sees the twins sit on both sides of their dad.

After breakfast, they decide to go check out another waterfall they had heard about. It was going to be five-mile hike one way. They would have lunch up and head back when they are finished exploring the area.

Tony heads to his ATV and smiles as he pulls out a child carrier. He had brought it along just incase they did decide to do a little hiking but when the father tries to put his son into it, the little boy refuses. Seconds later, the father watches silently as his son reaches for Gibbs' hand. Gibbs looks at Tony but the father just nods to let it be.

McGee walks up behind his friend and pats him on the shoulder; "Don't worry Tony, as soon as your little one gets tired, he will be crying for you to carry him."

A little later, McGee was sort of right, little Tony does get tired but he wants Grumpee to pick him up and carry him. Without saying a word the older man bends down and picks the little boy up. He walks over and places his grandson in the carrier. When little Tony acts like he is getting ready to throw a tantrum, Gibbs stops him with just a stare.

It took them a couple of hours to reach the fall. The twins managed to walk most of the way by themselves. When they were too tired, McGee or Burt would give them a ride on their shoulders.

The group stayed at the fall for a couple of hours. They ate lunch and then headed back. They arrived at the campsite around three and had plenty of time to do a little fishing before dinner. While Burt and McGee heads to the pond, Gibbs starts the campfire and Tony takes the kids with him to gather some wood.

As Tony is picking up a piece of wood, he notices something dark moving in the bushes. He stops what he is doing so he could get a better look. Seconds later he realizes there is a black bear stalking the children. Tony starts yelling and running toward it. He puts himself between the now charging bear and the little boys. Seconds later he feels the teeth in leg as he falls to the ground. He hears shouting but he doesn't know who is doing it. He then feels another bite but this time in his arm.

Finally, the animal stops attacking him and it runs back into the heavy foliage. As he lies there in pain he can hears yelling and gunfire. He can also hear the sound of children crying.

Seconds later, Burt in squatting down next him. Burt tells him he is going to be okay and then yells for someone to bring the first aid kit.

Next he sees Gibbs bending down next to him with the bag, "Tony lie still. Your bleeding we need to stop the bleeding."

The pain is almost unbearable as he asks, "The b…boys…are they okay?"

Gibbs stops what he is doing to answer his question, "Tony…they are scared but they are going to be fine. Right now…we just got to get the bleeding stopped."

"My….my son?"

"McGee has him."

Tony looks toward McGee. He can see his child's head buried into McGee's shoulder. McGee is holding him as tightly as he could. Tony wants nothing more then to comfort his little boy. As he tries to reach out with his good arm darkness overtakes him.

Gibbs and Burt finally got the bleeding under control. Gibbs looks at Burt, "We need to get Tony to a hospital."

Gibbs turns to McGee, "McGee can you get a signal out here?"

McGee pulls out his smart phone and looks. He shakes his head.

Gibbs turns back to Burt, "I don't think we should move Tony. Burt…you are going to have to go for help. The rest of us will stay here."

Burt just nods and then to one of the all terrain vehicle. He starts it up and leaves.

Gibbs turns his attention to McGee and the boys. At the moment he feels he needs to get a campfire going just incase the bear decides to return. He finishes gathering the wood and within minutes he has a pretty good campfire going. He turns his attention back to the unconscious man. He bends down to check on him.

Seconds later he sees little Tony standing next to him. The boy had tears in his eyes as he asks, "Daddy…kay?"

Gibbs hugs him; "Your daddy is going to be fine once we get him to a hospital."

The little boy moves away just a little, "Daddy…hero. He stops mean bear from eating us."

"Yes…your daddy is a hero."

The little boy then moves a little closer to his injured daddy but stops, "Will hurt…daddy?"

"No…you won't hurt your daddy?"

The little boy bends down and kisses his daddy on the cheek, "I sorry Daddy…I sorry I mad at you."

Seconds later, Gibbs watches as the injured man opens his eyes and speaks, "It's…it's okay Tony…I am going to…to be okay."

The little boy smiles as his reaches down to hug his daddy.

Four hours later, Tony is sitting in one of the rooms in the emergency room. He is on the phone with his wife, "Yes…Zoe…I am going to be okay. No…you don't need to come back. The doctor said I just needed a little blood transfusion and a few stitches and I will be okay. Zoe…Gibbs and our little boy are going to make sure I take my meds. Yes…Zoe…my little man and I are good now. As a matter of fact he won't let me get out of his sight. He is sleeping right here with me…I promise you I am going to be okay…it's getting late…I will call you in the morning…tell my Abby I love her. I promise I will call you in the morning. Zoe…I love you too."

Tony hangs up the phone and looks down at the sleeping boy. He finally looks up at Gibbs, "Well…the doctor says I can leave and if I have any problems to come back. He told me to make an appointment to see my doctor when I get back to DC."

Gibbs reaches to take the little sleeping boy into his father's arms. "Good...I was going to hate to explain to your little one why he is at the cabin and you are still in the hospital."

Both men laugh as the nurse helps her patents into the wheelchair.

Early the next day, Gibbs, McGee and Burt were in the kitchen drinking coffee when a very…very sore Tony walks into the kitchen. He slowly makes his way to the kitchen table and sits himself down.

"Tony…do you needs your meds?"

Tony just nods. Gibbs heads to the counter and opens a white bag. He takes out the meds Tony was going to need. He gave the younger man the pills and a glass of water.

A little later McGee's twins joined the group. They were hungry so Gibbs thought it was time for him to make breakfast. McGee offers to go wake up little Tony but Tony said he would do it. As he leaves the kitchen, he doesn't notice the stares or the grins.

Tony slowly walks into the room. He finds his little one right in the same spot he had left him earlier. He sits down on the bed and just studies the little boy. He smiles when he notices the little boy is really not sleeping but pretending to be asleep.

Finally his says, "Good…my little Tony is still sleeping. Maybe Grump…ee will give me his share of the pancakes and bacon."

The little boy immediately opens his eyes, "NO daddy. I wake…I wake."

Tony starts tickling him. "Come on…we…better get into the kitchen before they eat…all…food."

The father tries to help his little boy off the bed but little Tony stops him, "NO! I do. I help you…Daddy."

The little boy climbs off the bed by himself. He grabs his daddy's hand and leads him into the kitchen. Tony wasn't sure if he was going to like the idea of his son helping him. By him bending down to accommodate his son wanting to help him it was killing the hell out of his back.

The father and son head into the kitchen. After little Tony helps his father sit down, Burt picks the little boy up and places him in his highchair. Tony thanks him and then notices the others are grinning. At first he doesn't understand. Finally Gibbs places a plate of pancakes in front of him. On it written in whip cream are the words "OUR HERO".

Tony smiles, "Thanks everyone."

Gibbs looks at the adult Tony and says, "DiNozzo…McGee, Burt and I can't take any credit for this. It was all Johnny's, LJ's and your little boy's idea. They wanted to do something special for you."

Tony looks at the twins and opens his arms and the little boys run into them. He hugs each one of them and thanks them."

Finally he looks at his little boy.

Little Tony smiles, "Daddy…you stop mean bear from hur…hurting us."

Tony smiles, "There was no way I am going to let that mean bear get near any of you boys."

Little Tony smiles back at his daddy.

The father looks at the pancakes, "Now…let's eat before my pancakes get cold."

"Daddy…you have boo…boo. I help you eat."

Tony looks at his left bandage arm and grins. He knows he could eat without any assistance but there was no way he was going to tell his little boy no. He smiles at his little boy and tells him he could sure use his help.

The little boy turns to Gibbs, "Grump…ee can you cut pan…cakes up for me so I can feed my daddy. He has boo…boo and I have to feed him."

Gibbs is doing everything he could to keep from laughing, "I will do my best."

After breakfast Gibbs hands Tony a face cloth. Tony was glad Gibbs did because he felt his little boy got more on him then in his mouth. He waits until his little boy wasn't looking before he cleans himself up.

For the rest of the day, if Tony had to go anywhere or needed anything little Tony felt it was his job to help his daddy out in anyway he could. It was almost nightfall they were all sitting outside. Little Tony was sitting in his daddy's lap as he was rocking the chair. It wasn't long before that little boy was sound asleep. Gibbs knows that the father was still healing so he takes the little boy inside and puts him to bed. When he returns he hands Tony his medicine and a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

Gibbs sits down in his rocking chair, "You got your little boy back."

Tony just grins as he takes his medicine and drinks the water. At this moment he couldn't be happier.

I hope you liked? I may do some more but just as a bunch of short stories instead a one long one. Have a nice Labor Day.


End file.
